


Freedom

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Runaway to Freedom - Barbara Smucker
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Freedom, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by..., Literature, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Slavery, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Julilly's thoughts on freedom as well as what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) I like the book Runaway to Freedom by Barbara Smucker, and I think it's awesome. So I cooked up this oneshot; hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Barbara Smucker owns Runaway to Freedom. I own the songfics, oneshots, novellas and poems I cook up from time to time.

Freedom

It was nighttime in Upper Canada. Twelve-year-old Julilly was sitting in her room on her bed, admiring how the night sky looked. She had been doing that for a few weeks now. It was a good habit to take up, now that she thought about it.

Freedom. Liberty. Whatever they called it, she knew it was something special.

Julilly felt thankful for all those days that she and her friend Liza had gone through just to get to this place, Canada. Mammy Sally was right. The law didn’t allow slavery there, too. Julilly was also thankful for that.

Freedom.

It sure conjured up a nice image. If one was free, they could get paid for their work like the white people... if they were free, they couldn’t be whipped at all, unlike how it was back in Mississippi at Massa Riley’s plantation, where the slaves were whipped at every opportunity. After all, freedom and liberty were one and the same thing — or six of one and half dozen of the other, as she’d heard some people put it. She thought it was a good expression to use, too.

After all, in Canada, things were different, but they were also the same as well.

After saying a grateful prayer to God, thanking Him for helping her, Liza, Lester and Adam (who had, alas, died from blood poisoning and was only able to live in Canada for one day) get to freedom, Julilly then got into bed. She knew that in her heart, she was thankful for having the courage to get to this place. With a smile on her face and a song in her heart, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? R&R, please. :)


End file.
